


Quintessence

by Jeageractive



Category: No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, guys get ready
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 16:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3388715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeageractive/pseuds/Jeageractive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love isn't as complex as you'd think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quintessence

Shion is not gay.

Neither is Nezumi.

That's what they told their kids.

 

**_THE END_ **

**Author's Note:**

> I warned you.


End file.
